Rewrite ${(3^{11})^{-9}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (3^{11})^{-9} = 3^{(11)(-9)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{11})^{-9}} = 3^{-99}} $